This invention relates generally to a character ring-selecting type printer of the type used to print lines of characters in laterally spaced columns on printing paper and, more particularly, to a character ring-selecting type printer where the number of character rings is less than the number of laterally spaced columns which may be printed. Conventional printers of the prior art tend to be large in size, noisy in operation, and difficult to miniaturize without the need for highly precision formed parts. The noise of operation and size of the printers reduces the number of locations where the printers may be conveniently used, and the requirements for precision in manufacture greatly increase the cost.
What is needed is a character ring-selecting type printer which can be miniaturized with a minimum need for high precision components in manufacture and which is quiet in operation.